Why is it So Small?
by thefirstespada
Summary: Lilinette asks to see Stark's penis, after seeing it she asks, "why is it so small?" Rated M for sexual content, Stark/Lili-this is a sort of opener for a future story, see inside


**A little One-Shot made for Shits and Giggs **

**Not suppose to be serious, but it is Rated M for Sexual Content **

**I do not own Bleach**

**Why is it so small?  
**

The Primera Espada was sleeping soundly as usual, that was until his pint sized Fraccion pounce on him like a wild animal, "Stark wake up, you lazy ass!" Lilinette used her favorite method of waking him up, which involved squeezing his balls, "come on wake up, wake the hell up!"

Stark awoke, "what is it! What do you want?" Lilinette got serious, "Stark can I see your penis?" Stark was completely awake after that question, "what did you say?" Lilinette asked again, "can I see your penis?" Stark then asked, "Why do you wanna see my penis?" Lilinette smiled, "I just want to see it, please." Stark knew that as soon as he showed her then he could get some sleep, so he did, with a simple pull of the pants he revealed it to her.

After a while Lilinette looked away from the penis and asked, "Stark, why is your penis so small?" Stark didn't want to admit it, but that statement made him angry, "what do you mean, it's not small, it's an average size, but not small." Lilinette smiled, "it looks pretty small, are you still a baby or something, I guess that's why you sleep a lot." At that moment Stark wanted to cut Lilinette into tiny pieces.

"Shut up Lilinette, and besides, my penis is the only one that you've ever seen so how can you compare it to others, how do you know that this is small?" Lilinette thought for a moment, "well I was walking down the hall coming here and I heard Nnoitra bragging that he has one that's a foot long, so I decided to compare the Quinta's with the Primera's, I guess the Quinta wins."

"Whoa, Whoa, no see because there are two things that you don't understand, one Nnoitra is a well known liar and two, his dick is not bigger than mine, because what you don't know is that they get bigger when he get, aroused." Lilinette got even more curious, "how does it get aroused?" Stark thought of a way to explain, "Well usually we get aroused when he experience sexual pleasure, like when we're stroked in that area."

"Wait so, when I squeeze your balls, do you get aroused?" Stark had to tell the truth, he's a terrible liar, so he might as well. "Tell you the truth, I do get a little aroused, that's the main reason why I want you off, so is that all?" Lilinette shook her head, "No, I want to see your penis when it's aroused," Stark shook his head, "no way am I going to let you see that."

Lilinette thought for a bit, "How about this, I won't bother you for an entire week and if I do that, then you have to let me see your aroused penis, how about it Stark?" Stark thought for a moment, an entire week with no Lilinette, was it really worth it, it was a tough choice, but Stark finally answered, "okay fine, if you don't bother me for an entire week then I'll let you see my aroused penis."

**One Week Later**

Stark had just enjoyed an entire week of sleep, it was the greatest week of his life, and it was like a seven day long dream, which is what he had. But the happiness soon ended, Stark was awoken by a strange feeling his pants, Stark awoke to find Lilinette stroking his balls and penis, "Oh god Lilinette what are you doing?"

"You said that if I leave you alone for a week then I get to do this, and don't say you didn't because you did." Stark was a bit uncomfortable, tell the truth he didn't think that she could do it, but an entire week, he simply couldn't believe it. After a few seconds Lilinette got Stark's penis to become fully erect. "So Lilinette what do you think of it now?" After looking at it for a while Lilinette looked at Stark, "it's still pretty small."

**End **

**This is a sort of preview for a future Story starring the Primera and his Loli Fraccion, the story will be a comedy/drama/romance, but it wont be a penis joke fest like this one, anyway the story will be called, ****Starky the Kid****, no it's not a Death the Kid thing, its gonna be a Western with Stark in a role similar to Billy the Kid, Lilinette will be his companion and Halibel will also be in it, and the main antagonist will be Shunsui Kyoraku **


End file.
